The increasing use of low-temperature and short programs in automatic dishwashers has the result that fewer greasy residues are removed. This can lead to accumulation of these residues, which negatively affect the rinse performance and can cause dishwasher failure.
There is a need therefore for machine care products for automatic dishwashers, which can efficiently remove greasy residues in the dishwasher with use of a smaller amount preferably in the dishwasher cleaning programs.
It has now been found that a care product for automatic dishwashers that includes a fatty alcohol ethoxylate of the formula (I): R1—O-(EO)m—H, where R1 is a linear or branched, substituted or unsubstituted alkyl group having 16 to 18 C atoms, EO is an ethylene oxide unit, and m is 20 to 30, preferably 22 to 27, in particular 25, has very good grease-cutting properties, and good emulsifying power and foam control. Therefore, smaller amounts are needed when a care product including a fatty alcohol ethoxylate of the formula (I) is used in comparison with care products known from the state of the art. The fatty alcohol ethoxylate of the formula (I) is preferably present in solid form at 25° C. and therefore does not reduce the pourability of a solid care product and can be incorporated in any amount.
Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with this background of the invention.